Trick Or Turtles
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The four turtle heroes go on a Halloween adventure to solve a mystery about a rumored haunted house.


**Here is a story done by Redbat132 and myself. Introducing Redbat132's TMNT OC Dana and my TMNT OC May.**

 **NOTE: This story is based on the 2018 series 'Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'. Enjoy and Happy Halloween! :)**

* * *

Outside New York City, deep in the forest was a cozy little farmhouse where a teenage girl lived. She was in her barn, tending to an injured vampire bat she found.

The girl had long, black straight hair, skin nearly pale, and black eyes. She wore a pink ribbon like a headband tied around her head, but revealed a few bangs in front of her face, a short sleeveless pale rose shirt and dark mauve skirt tied with a metal belt, and silver boots. As accessories, she had a yellow bracelet on her left wrist and a red, tiny, roundish talisman necklace around her neck.

"Don't worry, little guy. You'll be flying in no time," she assured.

Most girls would be terrified of bats, but not this one. She loved bats. She even made a bat costume to wear for Halloween. Halloween was her favorite holiday.

As the black-haired beauty was mending the bat's wing, what appeared to be a mosquito landed on the girl's arm and was just about to bite her.

But she reacted fast and smacked the bug without completely biting her. She resumed to helping the bat...unaware of the glowing green substance on her hand.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, it was Halloween night. April and her new friend, May, were getting ready to go trick or treating.

"You coming or what?" April was dressed as a bumblebee. She wore a yellow and black striped dress, black leggings, bee wings, and yellow antenna.

"Coming!" May stepped out of her bedroom, smoothing out her cropped pale blonde hair. Her comically large goggles made her eyes look like two olives. She wore a white lab coat, black socks and pink high tops.

"You call that a costume?" asked April, confused.

"Of course I do! I'm a mad scientist!" May gestured to her lab coat and glasses.

"That's the lamest costume ever! You're just wearing a white coat and glasses!" April grabbed a bowl of her homemade fake blood. "You need to spice it up, girl!" Without warning, April took handfuls of fake blood and splattered it all over May's coat. She even smeared her hand print on it for a little scare factor. "There! What do you think?"

May frowned. "I think you just ruined my dad's doctor coat..." she deadpanned.

May was the new kid in town. So, the street-smart April took it upon herself to befriend May and show her the ins and outs of New York.

"Okay! So, here's the battle plan. We rake in the goods until our bags are the right amount of heavy. Then, we head over to the haunted farmhouse outside of town everyone's been talking about." April said.

"April, I keep telling you that house isn't haunted." May reprimanded. "I can't believe you believe in things that are so...unscientific."

"You sound just like Donnie..." April muttered beneath her breath.

"Who?"

"Uh, no one!" April took her friend's hand. "Come on! It's free candy time!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the supposed haunted farmhouse, the turtles arrived there to investigate the rumors about it.

"Do you think it's real ghosts behind this?" asked Mikey.

Donnie, being the smartest, most rational thinking turtle, believes that this haunted farmhouse business is nonsense. "That's highly improbable, considering ghosts do not exist. It's clearly a rogue mutant we need to defeat,"

Donnie is pretty skeptical when it comes to things like ghosts and magic. One would think that after being in an underground city and his brothers receiving mystical weapons would convince someone as smart as Donnie that the supernatural is real.

"Okay, guys. Let's split up to cover more ground and search for any signs of the ghost," Raph commanded.

"Splitting up in a haunted house?! Are you crazy?!" Mikey exclaimed. "Did you not see the horror flicks!? You never split up alone! If you do, one of us does not make it out alive because the ghost and or monster is out devouring our souls or something worse!"

"Like possessing us or drinking our blood?" Leo guessed, making Mikey panic even more.

"That's enough mass hysteria," Donnie retorted, rolling his eyes. "There are no ghosts or supernatural beings in here. Besides, if any of us spots this so-called 'ghost', we just use my communicators to inform where one of us is at and meet from there."

"If there really is a ghost, I'm gonna smash it like a boss with my magic weapon!" Raph said strongly.

"I don't think you can smash a ghost," commented Leo.

"Whatever," Raph replied. "Let's go. Mikey, Leo, take the left. Donnie and I will go right."

* * *

Raph and Donnie were cool on exploring, but not Mikey. He kept going on and on about horrible possibilities that made Leo slightly scared on the inside but remained brave in front of him.

"Look, Mikey. There's nothing to spazz about. It's just an old house. Of course you'll be hearing strange sounds," Leo said to him, opening a door that leads to a super dark room.

"B-b-but what about the ghosts? They could be hiding in there!" Mikey pointed out, shaking in his shell.

"There are no ghosts. Come on," Leo assured. He went into the dark room to explore with Mikey staying behind in fear. "See? No ghosts. Just some dusty chairs, a dusty nightstand, a clean looking red sheet hanging out in the middle of the room, a bookca-"

That's when Leo stopped in midsentence when realizing that last weird part. He slowly looked up to see something-or rather, someone-hanging upside down with a cloaked hood on.

They bring out their flashlights to light up the cloaked figure to see it's a bat-like creature. Once realizing this, both turtles screamed like girls and ran away.

After screaming, they didn't realize that they woke the figure up from her nap and she fell off to the ground after being startled.

"Ow...who woke me up?" she questioned out loud while feeling her head. "Must be some punk kids again." She got up and followed whoever was here.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikey and Leo finally stopped around the halls to catch their breath.

"Well...on the bright side...there were no ghosts." Leo said, still trying to breathe.

"Yeah...not a ghost...it was a vampire! That's even worse!" Mikey grabbed Leo and shook him shaking vigorously. "We need to get out of here before we're next on the menu!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down! Mikey, as much as I hate pulling a Donnie, let's be smart about this," Leo said, stopping his brother's shake on him. "We need to call the others."

"Good idea! Maybe Donnie can work on something to defeat this evil bloodsucker!"

Leo grabbed his communicator and started contacting the others. "Uh, hey, guys. How are things going in your search?" he asked, playing it cool.

"Nothing yet. No ghost in sight…not much of a shocker," Donnie retorted.

"What about you? Any luck with you two?" Raph questioned.

"Well, sort of. There's good news and bad news," Leo explained. "The good news is, Mike and I found our culprit and it's not a ghost."

"Ha! Told ya so!" Donnie said from the line.

"Okay…What's the bad news?" Raph wondered.

"Uh…you see…our creepy culprit is actually…"

Before Leo could figure out the right words, Mikey took the communicator and answered in a freaked-out tone, "A VAMPIRE! It's a vampire! Fangs! Pale skin! Hanging upside down in a red cloak! The whole deal! Requesting backup now!"

"Yes. Thank you for letting it down easy," Leo said in a sarcastic tone, giving his brother a look.

"Vampires are just as fake as ghosts," Donnie lectured in an unamused tone. "Unless you're referring to the common vampire bat, Desmodus rotundus. Part of the Phyllostomidae family, which are also called the-"

"DONNIE!" Leo and Mikey nearly shouted through the line.

"Ugh, fine. Just stay and tell us where you are. Raph and I will be there," Donnie groaned.

"In the halls around the second floor," Leo replied.

"Don't worry. We'll be sure to kick that vampire's butt all the way back to Transylvania!" Raph declared.

Donnie sighed. "I don't know why I even talk to you people." He rolled his eyes. "Getting all scared by imaginary ghosts and monsters. I mean, show a little pride-"

Suddenly, a big black spider dropped down in front of Donnie's face. The turtle's eyes bulged out and his heart drummed like mad.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Donnie screamed bloody murder and ran away in horror.

"Yo, Donnie! Wait up!" Raph called out as he chased after his brother.

Turns out, all that screaming caught the attention of the mysterious figure.

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed, not wasting any time on who was intruding her territory.

"EW! EW! EW! SPIDER! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Donnie shouted, moving around in circles with the spider still on his face.

"Don't worry, bro, Raph will save you!" The Red Masked Leader cried.

Without warning, Raph punched Donnie on the face so hard, he crashed into the wall and fell down forward.

"Did I get it?" Raph asked.

Unfortunately, he didn't. However, the spider crawled off of Donnie's body and when back into the ceiling using the walls.

"Ow…I think you broke my skull," Donnie exaggerated, still a bit dizzy from that hit. "And possibly some ribs."

"Oh, relax. You're fine. And you're welcome for the rescue," Raph retorted, already walking away. "Now, quit complaining! We got a bloodsucker to defeat and brothers to save."

Groaning, Donnie got up and followed in slight pain. While he and Raph continued looking for their brothers, they encountered a red hooded girl on the way.

"What are you doing here? This is my house!" the mysterious girl nearly shouted, placing her hands on her hips.

Although half her face was concealed because of the hood, she appeared to have grayish fur. She also had noticeable fangs underneath her red lips. She wore a white sleeveless shirt that had some red on the shirt collar plus a red bat on the center, a short sleeveless blue jean jacket with yellow buttons on both sides, and long purple skirt that was past her knees tied to a dark purple belt around her waist, light gray stockings, and dark purple colored granny boot-like sneaks. Her accessories were two, long grey glovelettes on both arms.

Donnie, however, believed that she was just a human girl in disguise.

"Oooh, good costume. But it doesn't fool me," Donnie scoffed, getting close to take off her hood but ended up almost getting bit by her. Luckily, he snatched his hand away and moved back just in time.

"I'm the real deal! Unlike you two! What, you had to dress up as frogs to vandalize my home?" She spread out her gray bat wings and flew up. "GET OUT!"

By instinct, the Bat Female lunged at Donnie, carried him out the window, and dropped him harshly down into the ground.

Once adjusting himself, the Smart Turtle saw that the girl was still flying outside with no wires or anything.

"Okay, maybe she is real..." Donnie said, bewildered.

"Sounds good to Raph," Raph said, moving out of the house and getting in a battle stance. "Come and get me, coward!"

"The only cowards who should be leaving is you!" Dana shouted, lunging down at Raph.

The Giant Turtle tried to hit her with his twin tonfas but kept missing. The Red Hooded Mistress appeared to be super-fast. When he started to tire out, his opponent took her chance. She began coming past him, punching him left to right.

Then, the Bat Woman took him down with a side-thrust kick that pushed Raph off the ground and land on Donnie, whom was about the help but got crushed in the process.

"This ends now!" The girl shouted.

She took out a lasso and tied them up faster than they could blink.

"Did we just get wrangled like cattle?" Raph asked Donnie.

"Once a farm girl, always a farm girl," The girl remarked with a smirk, "Now, let's peel off these frog costumes," She grabbed Raph's trademarked red mask and yanked it off. The Vampire was puzzled to see Raph's real face.

With a frown, she tried to pull off the 'second mask' Raph was wearing, but for some reason, it wouldn't come off. Thinking it was makeup, the Mystery Girl tried wiping the green off of Raph's face, but it wasn't coming out at all, either.

"HEY! Whatchoo doin' to my face?!" Raph roared. With the strength of his bulking muscles, he broke the rope.

"Huh?!" The Red Hooded Girl stepped back in shock. She knew those ropes were too thick to break with strength alone.

But this guy did...it's like he wasn't human!

As Raph loomed over the Bat Girl, her face became white as a sheet when she realized that these vandals were not dweebs in costumes.

They were real.

"Y-Y-You're real..." the Mysterious Hood's voice quivered before she uncorked a horrified scream and ran away back into the house.

Raph and Donnie blinked. Did that just happen? A vampire girl was scared of them? Once they got over their dumbfounded state, they chased after her.

* * *

The Vampire Female flew inside to find a room to hide in until she knocked into Mikey and Leo. Once recovering, they looked at each other and screamed.

"AAAAHH! VAMPIRE!" Mikey and Leo screamed.

"AAAAHH! MORE GREEN MONSTERS!" The Vampire Girl screamed, going the other way until she saw Raph and Donnie blocking her exit. Too much to handle, she just fainted on the spot with the others looking at her in surprise.

"Um...What just happened?" Leo asked.

"Did that vampire seriously just passed out before taking a bite out of us? Or is that part of her act?" Mikey questioned, keeping his distance.

"Aw, man. And I didn't even get to hit her," Raph complained.

"First of all, wanting to hit a girl is wrong on so many levels," alleged Leo. "Second, she doesn't seem to be faking."

"He's right," Donnie scanned the girl and ran some tests. "According to my scanner, she really is knocked out. And I don't think our 'vampire' is even a vampire. Well, not the fake kind, I mean," The Purple Clad acknowledged, studying her somewhat lifeless position.

"What are you talking about?! She has to be a real vampire! Just look at her!" Mikey exclaimed, pointing at the unconscious girl.

"Not according to my calculations. I'm detecting heavy amounts of mutated DNA all over her system and out. Which means…" Donnie stated, waiting for his brothers to catch on what he's saying.

"She's a mutant!?" everyone but Donnie shouted in surprise at once.

"Yep," The genius turtle nodded his head.

A silent pause loomed in the air for a few short moments.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Mikey.

"Meet up with April and do some trick-or-treating?" Raph suggested.

"No, Raph! We can't just leave her!" Leo argued. "Let's just hang out here until she comes to."

* * *

Eventually, the Young Bat Woman woke up to find herself on the couch and became startled to see the same four creatures in the living room with her.

"I am so sorry! I thought you were intruders in costumes, I swear! Please, don't hurt me!" she pleaded, getting halfway up and scooting to the edge.

"Relax, we come in peace," said Leo, raising his hands up in defense. "But we so want to ask you some questions."

"No way! How do I know this isn't some trick? I don't even know who you creatures are!" she argued, curling herself up in a ball with only her terrified eyes showing to keep an eye on them.

"She kind of has a point, guys," Donnie replied.

"Okay. Then let's get to know each other," Leo said calmly.

"What?! Have you lost your mind?! She's a killer!" Mikey cried in horror, pointing at the girl while hiding behind Raph.

"She also kicked my shell, threw one of us out a window, tied us up, and tried to pull my face!" Raph added in anger, which scared the young girl more.

Leo glared at his own brothers. "Yeah? Well, from what I can tell, this girl was protecting herself and her home. We would have done the same if someone broke into our lair," he defended.

The other turtles thought about that statement, now looking down in shame.

The Blue Clad turned back to the bat-like girl, giving a comforting smile. "Let's start over. Hi, I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leon or Leo, for short," he introduced himself while pointing over who was who. "That big guy over there is Raph. He's the leader of our team. Donnie is the one in purple who is a snarky know-it-all science guy. And the colorful artist hiding behind Raph is Mikey. They're my brothers."

The Red Hooded Girl lifted her head up, slowly unraveling herself. "Brothers? You mean, you're all related?" she asked curiously.

"We sure are," Leo smiled before getting close to the girl and whispered, "But between you and me, I'm the handsome one."

The Bat Female couldn't help but chuckle at that statement. "What exactly are you?"

"Well, we're turtles who were mutated a long time ago and are ninjas...Oh! And we're teenagers,"

The Hood Girl just stared blankly, only blinking once. "So...You're all turtle ninja mutant teens?" she asked, lightly titling her head.

"Well, when you say it like that, it sounds absurd," Donnie spoke out, getting a little closer to examine the girl that made her lean back.

"Bro, come on! Personal space!" Leo gently pushed his brother away from the Bat Lady. "Sorry. Donnie can be a bit curious and uncomfortably close when it comes to something he has never seen before.

"It's okay. I can sort of relate," she replied politely. "But thank you for doing that. Me having some space and all that,"

"No problem. Now that you know us a tiny bit, why don't you share a little something of yourself? Like, what's your name?" Leo asked, gently.

Seeing that these weird frog men creatures are friendly, the young bat girl smiled and lowered her hood to reveal her face more. She appeared to have long, black straight hair, black eyes, and grayish fur plus bat ears. She also wore a red ribbon-like headband around her head.

"Dana. My name is Dana," she introduced herself, gradually accepting the Turtles as the good guys while calming down.

"Dana, can you please tell us how you became part bat?" Leo softly questioned.

"Well…Honestly, how I became like this is kind of complicated," Dana explained, rubbing her left arm sheepishly. "One minute, I was helping a cute little vampire bat's wounds no longer than a few weeks ago. Then the next, after finishing up, I suddenly started to feel a bit dizzy. Then, my body began to heat up, along with some pain hurting all over me. Before I could do anything, my head became very foggy to the point that I passed out for who knows how long. By the time I finally woke up, all that pain disappeared and I found myself with the light grayish fur, pointy ears, very pointier fangs, and these bat-like wings. I practically panicked on that discovery for a while,"

"Fascinating. Was there anything else that happened before the changes occurred?" Donnie asked.

"No, not that I…Wait, yes!" Dana gasped. "I remember smacking a weird looking mosquito on my arm before it could bite me. I managed to notice some strange green goo on my hand after that mess and went to clean up…Well, not long after helping the bat, I mean."

The Turtles looked at each other, realizing what that weird bug was.

"Uh, could you excuse us for a minute?" Raph said, signaling his brothers to come follow him.

They huddled together in a faraway distance to discuss what really happened.

"An oozesquito must have done this!" Mikey said.

"No duh, Sherlock," Donnie remarked.

Mikey started to look sad. "This is all our fault. If we didn't let those bugs loose in New York, none of these innocent people would have turned into freaks like us..."

"Y'know, I can hear you, right?" Dana called out. "Being a bat, I have very keen hearing."

Now all the turtles felt really bad. This girl was probably going to hold a grudge against them and become another enemy like Meat Sweats or Hypnopotamus. "Dana, we're really sorry about what happened. It's our fault that you're like this," Leo apologized, turning around to face her with his brothers doing the same. "We didn't mean for this to happen to you."

"Just don't suck our blood!" Mikey pleaded, earning a smack upside the head from Leo.

Dana looked at the Turtles thoughtfully. "I'm not mad."

"You're not?!" Exclaimed the brothers in disbelief.

Dana shook her head. "Nope. I can tell you're really sorry. And you're just trying to make things right."

"Seriously?! But we were the ones who screwed up!" Raph pointed out, totally shocked as his brothers.

"It was an accident you had no control over. Human or mutant, everyone makes mistakes." Dana reasoned. "Besides, being part bat isn't really so bad. I get to fly, hang upside down without getting sick, and use echolocation to detect things using my ears to see instead of my eyes. How could I be mad about that?"

The turtles pondered this. "She does make a point," Mikey replied. "I know I've always wanted to fly!"

"Yeah! And you can totally freak people out with your vampire look!" Leo laughed. He grabbed a blanket off the sofa and wrapped it around him like a cape. "Velcome! Velcome, my children!" he said in his best Dracula voice.

Dana laughed. "You're pretty funny!"

"I know," Leo said smugly. "Guess you're not the funniest anymore, Don."

"Yeah, I'll let you know when I care," Donnie deadpanned.

"OH! He got you, man!" Raph laughed.

The turtles all laughed. Seeing them laugh made Dana laugh. "You know, you guys make a great team."

"Thanks! You're welcome to be a part of it, if you want," Leo offered. "We could use a powerhouse like you to catch any rogue mutants in New York."

"Really?!" Dana's face lit up.

"Whoa! Hold up, Leo! I'm the leader!" Raph pointed out. "So, I decide who's part of the team!"

"So, you don't like Leo's idea?" asked Mikey.

"No, I do like his idea!" Raph said. "So, as leader, I propose my idea to use Leo's idea. Dana, welcome aboard!" He took Dana's hand and shook it.

"Uh, thanks, Big guy." Dana said, rubbing the soreness out of her hand.

 **DING DONG**

"Huh. That's a first. Someone's using my doorbell," Dana said. "Must be trick-or treaters." She grabbed a bowl of candy and went to the door.

* * *

Outside, April and May were standing on the porch.

"Why did you ring the doorbell, May?" asked April. "Now the ghosts know we're here!"

"April, there's no such thing as ghosts. I just wanted to make sure there were living people here so we're not trespassing," May shook her head. "Do I have to be your straight woman forever?"

"HEY, YA DUMB GIRLS!"

The girls spun around and saw three strong looking teenage boys armed with eggs and toilet paper.

"Ooh, look at the cutesy costumes!"

"I think they could use some more character. Maybe some egg will do the trick..." One of the boy's got ready to throw an egg, his sights set on May.

"RUN!" May opened the door and ran inside, slamming right into someone and falling to the floor.

"Owww..." May felt like she hit a purple and green wall. Wait...purple and green?

Once she adjusted her glasses, May gasped sharply when she saw what looked like a green monster wearing a purple mask looking at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" May screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Donnie screamed.

When she stopped screaming, May saw that there was not one, but four green monsters looking right at her.

May inhaled, ready to take another horrified scream. The turtles quickly covered their earholes to protect their hearing. But May couldn't get her scream out, she was too scared. She sputtered incoherently as she stared at these bizarre creatures.

"Um...okay. Just remain calm..." Donnie said, trying to defuse the situation.

The creature talked. That did it. May fainted on the spot.

"Or you could faint. That works too," Donnie decided.

April came in and tried to help May up. "Sorry about that, guys."

"It's okay, April. We got to expect that reaction.," Leo said. "Not all humans are cool like you."

Just then, more screams were heard outside of the house. Looking through the window, the turtles and April saw the three teen bullies running away in fear, crying for their mommies.

Dana sighed as she came back inside. "Well, I scared off those jerks who tried to egg my house. They ain't ever coming back," She looked at April. "Friend of yours?"

"Yep, this is April. April, Dana," Leo introduced. "And this is...um..."

"My friend, May, who shouldn't know about mutant turtles." April said.

Raph put his muscles to good use and carried May on his back. "We'll help you bring her home. Then we'll go hunt for some candy!"

"Yep, now that we've solved the mystery of the so-called haunted house, we can do some trick or treating!" Donnie announced.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

Later that evening, the turtles returned to their lair with bags full of candy.

Dana gasped in awe. It was like she had stepped into a giant skate place with graffiti art. "Whoa! This place is awesome!"

"Yep, home sweet home." Raph inhaled a deep breath. Dana inhaled, then gagged. She forgot that she was in a sewer. Not to mention her sense of smell has been amplified more, thanks to her new bat-like abilities.

"Don't worry. You'll get use to it," Leo assured, giving a playful elbow hit on her arm.

The Bat Mutant smiled with a tiny chuckle. "Yeah. Hopefully, I will."

"Here's my number." Donnie handed Dana a slip of paper. "Call us if you need us and vice versa."

"Thanks, Donnie. I will," Dana curved a teasing smile. "And I'll make sure no spiders or teenage girls get you."

Donnie frowned as his brothers laughed. "That was a low blow..."

"I think you're gonna fit right in," Leo placed an arm around Dana to give her a side hug, causing the girl to smile plus blush a bit.

* * *

Meanwhile, May woke up and found herself back in her bedroom. "Huh?!"

"Hey, look who just woke up from the dead!"

May looked over and saw April. "April?! What happened?! Where are those-those-monsters?!"

"What monsters?"

"Those green monsters from the haunted house!" May stood up. "Didn't you see them?!"

April laughed. "May, you just had a bad dream. When you ran inside the house, you tripped and bonked your head."

May was silent.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're feeling better!" April placed May's treat bag on her bed. "Plenty more Halloween fun where that came from. See you tomorrow at school!" And the best friend left fast.

May just sat there, stupefied. Was it really a dream? Those monsters she saw...they seemed too real to be a dream...

April said she fell and had a bad dream. But May wasn't a straight A student for nothing. She knew what she saw. But she didn't want to believe it...


End file.
